CrossOver
by Aion Laven Walker
Summary: Arc 1: Shiroi Sakura. Xover:Shounen Onmyouji. Yullen. GurenxMasahiro. Enjoy! NO FLAMERS!


**Disc: DGM dan Shounen Onmyouji bukan punya atashi**

**Main ****Pairing: KandaxAllen, Guren(Mokkun/Touda)xMasahiro**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, agak OOC, cross-over, AU, rada Angsty!Lavi, trus...paling ada miss-type dikit...maklum kebanyakkan jadi bingung**

**(A/N):**

**1.****Setting Shounen Onmyouji yang atashi gunakan adalah SESUDAH drama cd "Tenko Hen" (lanjutan dari ending anime nya), dimana Masahiro kehilangan **_**kenki**_** nya dan hanya bisa melihat Mokkun.**

**2. Nama Allen dan Lavi di fic ini menggunakan romaji nya. Allen = Aren. Lavi = Rabi.**

**

* * *

  
**

**xoxoxo**

**Arc 1:**

**Shiroi Sakura**

**xoxoxo**

"Masahiro~ Masahiro-kun~"

Mokkun, si _shikigami_ **(yang sering dikira **_**mononoke**_**)** putih berbentuk seperti kelinci bermata merah milik Abe no Seimei, sang _Onmyouji_ terhebat, berusaha membangunkan Abe no Masahiro, cucu dari Seimei.

Tetapi karena pertarungan dengan _ayakashi_ yang cukup berat kemarin malam, Masahiro pun kelelahan.

"Oi, Seimei memanggilmu."

Kali ini Mokkun mengguncangkan tubuh Masahiro, tetapi Masahiro tetap tidak mau bangun. Terpaksa… Mokkun harus menggunakan cara _itu_. Mokkun mendekatkan mulutnya ke dekat telinga Masahiro dan…

"Cepat bangun! _Seimei no mago_!"

Seketika itu juga, mata Masahiro terbuka dan segera bangun sambil berteriak marah karena mendengar kata _mago_.

"_Mago iuna!_"

"Hehehe...akhirnya bangun juga. Ayo cepat bersiap-siap! Seimei sudah menunggumu."

"Iya...iya..."

Masahiro pun segera bersiap-siap dan mengganti pakaian tidur putih nya dengan baju zaman _Heian_ berwarna hitam dan merahnya. Mokkun membantunya mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya. Setelah selesai, mereka pun segera pergi ke tempat kediaman Seimei.

**xoxoxo**

"Oh, kamu sudah datang... Masahiro."

Masahiro dan Mokkun yang baru datang itu pun terkejut dengan keberadaan seorang samurai dingin berambut biru gelap, sama seperti matanya, dan berpakaian hitam bermotif putih.

"Ada keperluan apa memanggilku, _Jii-sama­_ ?"

"Begini Masahiro, karena _kenki_ mu sudah tidak ada...maka aku sudah menyewa seorang _samurai_ untuk menjagamu. Dia bukan _samurai_ biasa. Dia memiliki _kenki_ dan mampu membunuh _ayakashi_ dan _akuma_."

Masahiro dan Mokkun kaget. Memang benar _kenki_ Masahiro telah hilang sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat roh halus lagi. Sekarang dia hanya bisa mendengar suara dan merasakan aura nya saja... kecuali Mokkun. Entah kenapa Masahiro masih bisa melihat sosoknya. Masahiro pun hanya bisa cemberut sambil memeluk erat Mokkun.

"Tidak perlu! Aku kan sudah punya Mokkun sebagai mataku. Dia juga menjagaku kok."

"Masahiro... aku tahu itu. Tapi Guren saja tidak cukup. Kau perlu penjaga lain. _Juuni Shinsou_ yang lainnya juga setuju dengan hal ini."

"Tap-"

"Perkenalkan, ini Kanda Yuu. Mulai hari ini dia akan terus bersamamu...Masahiro."

Dan begitulah pertemuan pertama Masahiro dengan Kanda. Kesan pertama yang didapat Masahiro tentang Kanda adalah... MENYEBALKAN. Kenapa? Sebagai seorang penjaga, Kanda tidak mengikuti kaidah layaknya seorang penjaga. Sifatnya dingin, kasar, cuek, tapi dewasa. Bahkan Mokkun mengatakan bahwa Kanda mirip dengan Seiryuu. Tapi di luar dari semua sifat jeleknya itu... Kanda melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik dan penuh tanggung jawab. Masahiro dan Mokkun pun sangat menghormatinya...walaupun kadang-kadang kesal juga...

**xoxoxo**

Kanda Yuu, _samurai_ yang juga merangkap _exorcist_, entah kenapa menerima lamaran pekerjaan dari Abe no Seimei. Dan entah kenapa begitu tertarik untuk melindungi cucu dari Seimei, Masahiro.

Mungkin karena Masahiro mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Semua bermula dari 3 tahun yang lalu... Di bawah pohon Sakura putih... mereka bertemu...

**xoxoxo**

_Kanda Yuu, anak dari keluarga samurai dan juga exorcist secara turun temurun. __Dia sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan pekerjaan keluarganya, tetapi karena dia hanya satu-satunya penerus keluarga....apa boleh buat. Dia tidak punya teman dan selalu menyendiri. Anak-anak lainnya selalu menjauhinya karena latar belakang keluarga Kanda. Hali ini pula yang membuat Kanda menjadi anti-sosial._

_Ketika Kanda hendak mencari tempat untuk berlatih pedang, dia tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang aneh._

_Pohon Sakura berwarna putih kebiruan seperti salju yang sedang bermekaran. Padahal waktu itu sedang musim gugur._

_Penasaran, Kanda pun pergi tempat itu._

_Sesampainya disana, aura sekitar pohon itu terasa berbeda... begitu tenang dan bersih..._

_Kanda lalu menutup matanya dan merasakan suasana tenang itu. Tidak lama kemudian, dia menyadari ada seseorang selain dia di tempat itu dan segera melihat siapa yang sedang menatapnya itu._

_Di balik pohon itu terdapat seorang anak yang kelihatannya lebih muda 2-3 tahun darinya__. Dia berambut putih seputih kimono yang dipakainya. Matanya berwarna abu-abu agak kebiruan seperti kelopak bunga Sakura di pohon itu. Dari penampilannya, Kanda tahu kalau dia bukan manusia._

"_Ada apa, moyashi? Tidak pernah melihat manusia sebelumnya?"_

_Anak berambut putih itu kaget dan keluar dari balik pohon itu. Dengan rasa heran, dia pun mengamati Kanda.__ Mata abu-abu nya pun bertemu dengan mata biru gelapnya Kanda._

"_...Kamu...bisa melihat ku?"_

"_Tentu saja. Mononoke moyashi__ seperti dirimu itu mudah sekali untuk dilihat."_

_Senyuman __**(sindiran?)**__ Kanda pun tidak bisa tertahan ketika melihat reaksi 'moyashi' itu. Dengan mulut cemberut di muka imutnya, 'moyashi' itu marah karena disebut moyashi._

"_Aku bukan mononoke! Aku juga bukan moyashi! Namaku Aren! Shikigami pohon Sakura ini!"_

"_Tch. Terserah..."_

_Kanda lalu berbaring di bawah pohon Sakura itu sambil menutup matanya. Dia sangat ingin berada di tempat tenang dan bersih seperti ini. Aren pun mengamatinya dan duduk disebelahnya sambil melihat pedang kayu yang dibawa Kanda._

"_Kamu...exorcist?"_

_Mata Kanda lalu terbuka tapi tidak menatap Aren. Dia menatap langit dari balik rimbunnya bunga-bunga Sakura yang bermekaran._

"_Darimana kau tahu?"_

"_Dari pedang kayu ini, terpancar kekuatan pemurni...walaupun sedikit. Kau pasti orang baik! Kata Ayahku, hanya orang baik yang mempunyai kekuatan pemurni. Siapa namamu?"_

_Aren bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran sambil tersenyum manis kepada Kanda, layaknya anak manusia biasa. Kanda yang pada awalnya malas menanggapinya, akhirnya tidak bisa melawan senyuman murni milik Aren._

"_...Kanda Yuu."_

"_Kanda...Yuu... Boleh aku memanggilmu Yuu-niichan?"_

_Kali ini Kanda menoleh untuk melihat Aren lebih baik lagi sambil kebingungan. 'Shikigami yang aneh...' pikirnya. Aren masih tersenyum melihatnya sambil berbaring disebelahnya dan menatap Kanda._

"_Kamu...kenapa memanggilku 'niichan'? Shikigami sepertimu seharusnya lebih tua daripada manusia. Lalu siapa yang kau panggil dengan sebutan 'Ayah'?"_

_Tidak biasanya Kanda sebegitu ingin tahu tentang seseorang. Tapi shikigami di hadapannya ini membuatnya penasaran.__ Aren pun sempat berpikir dahulu sebelum menjawab...tingkah lakunya sama seperti anak manusia biasa..._

"_Uum...aku...baru berumur 12 tahun. Karena kau kelihatan lebih tua dariku, maka aku memanggilmu niichan. Kalau tentang Ayah...dia yang menemukanku dan merawatku sejak kecil. Dia juga yang menempatkanku disini."_

_Aren tersenyum bahagia ketika menceritakan tentang 'Ayah' nya itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba dia diam dan berwajah sedih ketika Kanda menanyakan dimana 'Ayah'nya itu._

"_Dia...pergi... Tiba-tiba saja dia tidak mengunjungiku lagi... Aku menjadi kesepian..."_

'_Anak ini...sama sepertiku....sendirian di tempat ini...' pikir Kanda. Kanda bisa merasakan bagaiman rasanya sendirian. Terlebih lagi, jarang orang-orang mempunyai kenki. Aren lebih menderita dibandingkan dirinya._

_Tak lama kemudian, Aren perlahan-lahan tersenyum kembali kepada Kanda sambil memegang tangannya._

"_Tapi...aku sudah tidak sendirian lagi. Sekarang aku sudah punya Yuu-niichan!"_

_Mata Kanda terbelalak kaget dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Melihat reaksinya itu, senyum Aren perlahan hilang sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia lalu bertanya dengan suara lirih..._

"_Yuu-niichan...tidak mau datang kesini lagi?"_

_Aren yang menyangka genggamannya akan dilepas dan pergi begitu saja, ternyata salah. Kanda malah menggenggam kembali tangan mungilnya dan mengusap kepalanya. Hal ini membuat Aren menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap Kanda._

"_Sepertinya tempat ini cocok untuk tempatku berlatih dan istirahat."_

_Mendengar jawaban Kanda itu, Aren tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk Kanda sampai Kanda terjatuh._

"_O-oi! Moyashi! Lepasin!"_

_Aren yang masih sangat senang tidak mau melepaskannya, malah pelukkannya tambah erat. Kanda yang berusaha melepas pelukkannya pun dikagetkan dengan tindakan Aren yang tidak diduganya. Aren tiba-tiba mencium pipinya sambil mengatakan "Terima kasih!" berulang-ulang._

_Kanda tahu kalau Aren masih sangat polos. Tetapi ketika dia merasakan kehangatan pelukkannya dan kelembutan ketika dia mencium pipinya... dia tidak bisa menahan wajahnya memerah karena tindakan Aren tersebut._

_Dan mulai saat itu, setiap hari Kanda pergi ke tempat itu untuk latihan dan perlahan-lahan mulai tertarik dengan Aren...walaupun pada awalnya dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Dia ingin menjaga, melindungi, dan bersamanya. Karena ketika bersamanya, Kanda tidak merasa kesepian. Aren berbeda dengan lainnya...baik itu manusia ataupun bukan. Yang lainnya selalu menjauhinya dan ketakutan ketika melihatnya. Tetapi Aren tidak..._

_Tetapi hari-hari bahagia itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ternyata ada yang melaporkan pohon Sakura itu dan mengatakan kalau pohon itu terkutuk. Keluarga Kanda sebagai keluarga exorcist setempat, akan memusnahkan ayakashi di pohon itu._

_Kanda yang tahu akan hal itu, segera ke pohon itu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Aren._

"_Moyashi! Cepat pergi dari sini! Kau bisa mati!"_

"_Namaku Aren! Dan kenapa aku bisa mati...?"_

"_Para exorcist lainnya akan memusnahkanmu! Mereka kira kalau kamu itu ayakashi. Ayo cepat pergi!"_

_Aren sangat kaget. Kenapa mereka mengiranya ayakashi...? Dia tidak pernah mencelakai manusia. Tentu saja Aren ingin pergi...tetapi tidak bisa._

"_...Aku...tidak bisa pergi..."_

"_Moyashi?"_

"_Aku...Ayah mengikatku di pohon ini. Aku ingin pergi...tapi tidak bisa..."_

_Mendengar hal itu, Kanda segera mencoba segala mantra untuk melepaskan ikatan Aren. Tetapi mantra ikatan itu terlalu kuat.__ Harapannya semakin menghilang ketika Ayahnya datang._

"_Yuu. Minggirlah."_

_Kanda sebenarnya masih belum matang keahliannya, tetapi dia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang telah mengeluarkannya dari rasa kesepian yang telah menghantuinya selama bertahun-tahun. Dia pun nekat menghadapi Ayahnya yang jauh lebih kuat._

"_...Tidak."_

"_Yuu. Minggir. Aku akan memusnahkan ayakashi itu."_

"_Tidak akan! Dia bukan ayakashi! Dia itu shikigami! Dia tidak pernah mencelakai manusia! Kenapa harus memusnahkannya?!"_

"_Yuu. Ayakashi itu telah mempengaruhimu."_

"_Tidak! Chichi-ue yang telah dipengaruhi para manusia kotor itu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Aren mati!"_

_Kanda lalu mengarahkan pedang kayunya ke arah Ayahnya, tetapi dengan mudahnya...Ayah Kanda menangkap pedang tersebut lalu melempar Kanda._

"_Yuu-niichan!"_

"_Baka moyashi! Jangan kesini!"_

_Menghiraukan keadaan anaknya, Ayah Kanda mencabut sebuah pedang dan bersiap untuk menebas Aren yang tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana._

'_Pedang itu...Mugen?! Sial! Bergerak! Ayo tubuh bodoh...bergerak! Aku harus menghentikannya!'_

"_Lenyaplah ke dalam ketiadaan...ayakashi. Dengan Mugen ini."_

"_JANGAN!!!"_

_Dalam keputus asaan itu, tiba-tiba muncul seekor ular api yang menelan Aren dan pohon Sakura itu. Ketika ular itu hilang, baik Aren maupun pohon itu juga hilang entah dimana._

**xoxoxo**

"_Mago iuna!_"

Kanda segera terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar pertengkaran harian Mokkun dan Masahiro. Sepertinya dia tertidur saat berjaga di depan kamar Masahiro.

'Mimpi itu... Che. Kenapa aku teringat kejadian itu...? Sudah 3 tahun... dia tidak mungkin selamat dari api itu...'

Sambil mengingat kembali masa lalunya, Kanda melihat pedang yang dipegangnya. Mugen, pedang pusaka keluarga Kanda, yang didapatkan setelah Ayahnya meninggal. Pedang yang hampir menghabisi nyawa Aren...

Tidak lama kemudian, Masahiro yang memeluk Mokkun keluar dari kamarnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Kanda pun sebagai penjaga, mengikutinya.

Masahiro ditugasi untuk membantu kakaknya di sebuah gunung terpencil dekat gunung Kifune.

**xoxoxo**

Sesampainya disana, mereka segera disambut oleh Abe no Narichika, kakak Masahiro.

"Yo! Akhirnya kamu sampai juga disini, _Otoutou_."

"_Ani-ue_. Maaf lama menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah, ini pasti Kanda Yuu. Terima kasih telah menjaga adikku."

"Tch."

"_Ani-ue_, apa yang dapat aku bantu?"

"Ah itu... Begini, akhir-akhir ini ada 1 _ayakashi_ kuat yang membunuh _shikigami_ bernama asing. Sejauh ini sudah 12 _shikigami_ yang sudah dibunuh olehnya. Di sini, terdapat 2 _shikigami_ yang mungkin target selanjutnya. Aku dan _Jii-sama_ sudah membuat _kekkai..._tapi tidak tahu sampai seberapa kuat."

Kemudian Narichika mengajak mereka menemui _shikigami_ yang dimaksud. Alangkah kagetnya ketika Kanda melihat sebuah pohon Sakura putih dan penunggunya yang selama ini diridukannya.

"...Aren..."

Kanda pun segera berlari ke tempat Aren berada, tetapi segera dihentikan oleh seorang _shikigami_ lain berambut merah api dengan mata hijau emerald yang sebelahnya ditutup dengan penutup mata. Dia mulai menjauhkan Kanda dengan mengayunkan palu besarnya.

"Jangan mendekatinya."

"Siapa kau?"

"Rabi. Kau?"

"...Kanda Yuu."

Pertama kali mendengar nama itu, Rabi terkejut. Lalu tanpa peringatan, dia segera menyerang Kanda.

"Jadi kau dari keluarga Kanda... Mau apa kesini? Apa kau mau memusnahkan dia lagi? Hiban!"

Rabi lalu memanggil ular api dari palunya. Kanda sangat mengenali ular api itu. Ular api yang telah membawa Aren pergi waktu itu.

"Kau...ular api yang waktu itu..."

Tidak mau keadaan bertambah parah, Mokkun berubah ke wujud aslinya, Guren untuk menghentikan mereka. _Shikigami_ pemilik api neraka itupun segera menghilangkan ular api milik Rabi. Sedangkan Masahiro mencoba meyakinkan Rabi.

"Rabi. Tolong tenang dulu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dahulu, tetapi Kanda-san orang yang baik. Dia kesini untuk melindungi kalian."

Mendengar perkataan _Onmyouji_ muda itu, Rabi segera menghentikan serangannya.

"Cih. Tapi aku masih belum sepenuhnya percaya kepadamu. Kalau kau menyakitinya lagi...akan kubakar dengan apiku."

Rabi pun segera pergi ke pohon itu dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada _shikigami_ putih yang sedang duduk di bawahnya sementara Masahiro dan lainnya menghampiri mereka.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Rabi, Aren segera melihat ke arah Kanda dan segera bangun untuk memeluknya.

"Yuu!"

"...Aren..."

**xoxoxo**

Malam itu mereka bermalam di sebuah rumah tua yang cukup besar di dekat pohon Sakura putih itu berada.

"Tidak bisa tidur, Masahiro?"

Mokkun yang sejak tadi terbangun, mendekati Masahiro yang tampak sedang gelisah.

"... Aku hanya takut."

"Takut?"

"Aku...takut kalau aku tidak bisa menolong _shikigami_ itu. Walaupun _kenki_ ku kembali karena efek dari _kekkai_ milik _Ani-ue_, aku...tidak tahu apa aku sanggup melawan _ayakashi_ itu..."

Masahiro duduk membelakangi Mokkun. Dia tidak percaya diri akan kekuatannya sekarang. Walaupun orang lain mengatakan kekuatannya besar, tapi Masahiro sendiri belum bisa menggunakan kekuatannya dengan stabil. Dia malah sering ditolong Guren. Karena hal itu, dia merasa dirinya seperti beban.

Mokkun yang seperti dapat melihat jalan pikiran Masahiro, berubah ke dalam wujud Guren dan segera memeluk majikannya itu. Guren selalu memeluk Masahiro seperti ini jika Masahiro sedang bimbang. _Onmyouji_ muda itu pun segera menatap _shikigami_ berambut merah itu. Masahiro selalu merasa nyaman jika dipeluk oleh Guren, baik sejak dia masih kecil maupun sekarang. Terlebih setelah dia hampir kehilangan Guren dan Guren yang melupakan tentang dirinya. Dia tidak mau berpisah lagi dengannya, makanya... Masahiro sangat mengerti persasaan Kanda setelah Kanda menceritakan masa lalunya dan hubungannya dengan Aren.

"Masahiro..."

Suara Guren yang berat saat berbisik membuat Masahiro kembali dari alam pikirannya dan bersandar ke dalam pelukan Guren lebih dalam.

"Hmm?"

Masahiro lalu membuka matanya dan mata coklat keemasannya itu bertemu dengan mata emas Guren. Perlahan, bibir mereka bertemu dalam 1 ciuman panjang. Berawal dengan ciuman itu, semua keraguan Masahiro lenyap dan dia pun dapat tidur dengan damai dalam pelukan Guren.

Sedangkan Kanda, dia tidak mau tertidur. Dia tidak mau ketika dia terbangun, Aren menghilang dari dalam pelukannya. Sudah cukup 3 tahun dia berpisah dengannya.

"Yuu, tidurlah...aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Kanda tidak menjawa, melainkan mempererat pelukannya. Aren hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Kanda. Dia mengerti perasaan Kanda saat ini, tetapi dia juga tidak mau Kanda sakit. Aren juga sangat rindu dengan 'kakak'nya itu. Tapi selama 3 tahun berpisah, dia menyadari bahwa perasaannya lebih dari seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Dia mencintai Kanda...walaupun dia berasal dari keluarga yang hampir membunuhnya. Tapi dia tidak peduli, karena 3 tahun yang lalu... Kanda berani menghadapi Ayahnya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

'Aku pasti akan melindungimu. Aku tidak lemah seperti 3 tahun yang lalu.'

"Yuu-"

Belum selesai Aren berbicara, bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Kanda. Pada awalnya dia terkejut tetapi perlahan-lahan matanya menutup dan hanyut dalam ciuman dan pelukan Kanda. Di dalam ciuman itu, mereka tidak peduli kalau mereka itu manusia atau _shikigami_...satu hal yang pasti, mereka berdua saling mencintai.

**xoxoxo**

Tidur damai Masahiro tidak berlangsung lama. Tiba-tiba saja dia terbangun dan terlihat pucat.

"Masahiro? Ada apa?"

Guren yang tidur disebelahnya ikut terbangun dan cemas setelah melihat wajah pucat Masahiro. Melihat tubuh Masahiro yang bergetar keatkutan, Guren mengambil jubahnya dan menyelimuti tubuh majikannya itu.

"G-Guren...b-barusan terasa _youki_ yang sangat k-kuat."

"_Youki?_ Aku tidak meras- Ugh! Di luar!"

Tidak lama setelah Masahiro merasa aura tersebut, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok _ayakashi_ yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dia berwujud pria gemuk dengan wajah tertawa sambil turun dari langit dengan payung labunya.

"Hai~ Konbanwa~"

Walaupun wajahnya lucu, tetapi aura yang memancarkan kematian. Kanda segera mengeluarkan Mugen nya dan bersiap-siap melindungi Aren yang dibelakangnya. Narichika dan Rabi segera datang dari arah pintu masuk. Masahiro dan Guren juga langsung bersiap-siap melawan _ayakashi_ tersebut.

"Namaku _Sennen Hakushaku_ dan aku sangat memerlukan 2 _shikigami_ unik itu~"

"Untuk apa, _baka tamago_?"

"Darah dan roh dari _shikigami_ bernama asing dapat membuatku abadi~ Bukankah itu he~bat?"

"Dasar gila. Mugen! Kaichu Ichigen!"

Kanda segera mengeluarkan serangga-serangga setan dari pedangnya tetapi dengan mudahnya, Hakushaku menghalaunya dengan payungnya. Tiba-tiba payungnya berubah menjadi pedang hitam besar dan mulai menyerang Kanda.

"Hiban!"

Rabi memanggil ular apinya dan menyerang Hakushaku tetapi dia tidak terluka sedikitpun dan memanggil pengikut-pengikutnya.

"On abira unkyan sharakutan! Naumakusan mandabazara- Ugh!"

Masahiro yang sedang merapal mantra, diserang dari belakang oleh pengikut Hakushaku yang segera dibakar oleh Guren dengan api nerakanya. Naruchika segera merapal _kekkai_ disekitar Masahiro.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Masahiro?"

"U-un. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sial. _Ayakashi_ sampah ini terlalu banyak- Rabi! Keluarkan ular apimu!"

"Yosh! Hiban!"

Sesuai rancana Guren, ular api milik Rabi dan api miliknya dapat membakar _ayakashi_ lemah milik Hakushaku. Yang tertinggal hanya Hakushaku yang sedang bertarung dengan Kanda. Aren sendiri membantu Kanda dengan kekuatannya yang tidak begitu besar.

'Ugh! Kekuatannya terlalu besar! Kalau kekuatannya bisa dihila- ah! Cara itu!'

Aren segera pergi ke pohon sakura putih itu dan meletakkan tangannya di batangnya. Tiba-tiba pohon itu bersinar seperti menyatu dengan diri Aren.

"Rabi! Gunakan itu!"

"Tapi kamu-"

"Sudah lakukan!"

"Cih. Moku Ban!"

Palu besar Rabi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan lambang kanji kayu dan memukulnya ke pohon tersebut. Setelah itu, ranting-ranting dan akar-akarnya mengikat tubuh Hakushaku.

"A~Apa ini? AAARGH! KE-KEKUATANKU!!!"

Seluruh kekuatan Hakushaku diserap oleh pohon itu. Bunga-bunga sakura putih di pohon itu lalu hancur seperti kaca dan akhirnya pohon itu menghilang menjadi ribuan kunang-kunang putih. Aren pun segera jatuh ketika pohon itu 'pecah'.

"Masahiro, Kanda! Sekarang!"

" On abira unkyan sharakutan! Naumakusan mandabazaradankan!"

"Hakka Torou!"

Dengan serangan gabungan Masahiro dan Kanda, Hakushaku akhirnya hancur dan berubah menjadi abu hitam yang hilang diterpa angin.

"_Nemurinasai, baka tamago_."

**xoxoxo**

Kanda segera menghampiri Aren yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Karena pohon itu adalah kontrak Aren dan pohon itu hancur, nyawa Aren dalam bahaya jika dia tidak mengadakan kontrak lagi.

Kanda menawarkan diri untuk mengikat kontrak dengannya, dengan imbalan nyawanya yang akan lebih pendek daripada manusia biasanya. Dengan persetujuan Kanda, Masahiro mengikat Aren dengan Kanda. Di dada kirinya terdapat tato hitam lambang kontraknya. Di wajah kiri Aren juga terdapat tato merah sebagai lambang kontraknya dan tangan kirinya menjadi rusak akibat penyerapan kekuatan Hakushaku. Tapi Kanda masih menerimanya.

Sejak saat itu, Kanda selalu bersama _shikigami_ putihnya...dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

**xoxoxo**

_5 Tahun Kemudian..._

"Moyashi... Kau akan terus bersamaku kan?"

"Namaku Aren! Tentu saja... Yuu..."

**xoxoxo**

"_...selamanya..."_

**Xoxoxo**

**

* * *

Review!**

**Makasih banget buat Deeper Than Darkness yang uda ngebantuin! XD**

**Sori kalo endingnya maksa banget...trus battle nya kurang banget. Abis nya susah banget DX**

**Oya, ini keterangannya kalo kaga ngerti:**

**Shikigami : **Roh yang sering dipanggil oleh para Onmyouji.

**Onmyouji: **Ahli Yin Yang yang menggunakkan keahliannya untuk mengusir roh jahat, mempunyai peranan penting dalam zaman Heian.

**Mononoke: **Jejadian.

**Ayakashi: **Roh jahat.

**Seimei no Mago: **Cucu Seimei.

**Mago iuna!: **Jangan panggil aku cucu!

**Jii-sama: **Kakek.

**Kenki: **Kemampuan melihat roh.

**Juuni Shinshou: **12 Shikigami milik Seimei.

**Moyashi: **Beansprout alias tauge/toge, ledekan Allen dari Kanda.

**Exorcist: **Pengusir roh jahat.

**Akuma**: Iblis.

**Yuu-niichan: **Kakak Yuu.

**Chichi-ue: **Ayah.

**Baka: **Bodoh.

**Otoutou: **Adik (laki-laki).

**Ani-ue:** Kakak.

**Kekkai: **Pelindung.

**Youki:** Aura jahat.

**Sennen Hakushaku:** Earl of Millennium.

**Baka Tamago: **Telur bodoh.

**Nemurinasai: **Selamat tidur.


End file.
